


Une amourette parmi tant d'autres

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Bad Ending, Double Drabble, F/M, Sexual Incompatibility, when love stories go wrong, womanizing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Des histoires de compatibilité... Des fois, ça ne marche juste pas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une amourette parmi tant d'autres

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Et après ?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/380864) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 
  * Inspired by [Presque parfait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/371394) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Une amourette parmi tant d'autres  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang  
>  **Genre :** ratage  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "comment ça n’était pas possible qu’une histoire d’amour fonctionne entre Roy et Riza" pour Churchyard  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Elle aurait mieux fait de ne jamais tomber amoureuse de lui. Mais elle était incapable de s’en rendre vraiment compte. Au lieu de ça, elle continuait à le suivre, aveuglée par l’idée qu’il était un homme bien, que ses buts étaient nobles et qu’il avait besoin d’elle.  
Elle vivait chacun de ses rendez-vous avec ces filles insignifiantes comme autant de coups de poignards, mais sans jamais rien oser dire.

Elle était différente de ces grues. Commencer à se plaindre, à manifester de la jalousie, la rabaisserait à leur niveau. Tout sauf ça ! il fallait qu’elle reste elle-même, pour qu’il la remarque. Pas question de n’être qu’une amourette parmi d’autres.

Seulement, pour cet homme à femmes qu’était Roy Mustang, cette idée était inconcevable. Quelqu’un qui portait un uniforme bleu, une arme, et à qui il confiait sa protection, c’était un soldat. Et on ne tombe pas amoureux d’un autre soldat. Puis une femme, ça doit être joli, délicat, et vous attendre à la maison.

Riza lui prouvera qu’elle est belle et peut être délicate aussi, sous son uniforme. Mais n’acceptera jamais, jamais, de devenir une potiche, même pour tenter de le garder auprès de lui.


End file.
